LA CHICA DE UN RECUERDO OLVIDADO
by princeso chibi
Summary: Esta es la historia de como trata akiyuzi de olvidar a Lyra tras el fatidico y predestinado encuentro de Shigure una chica bastante particular que es todo un misterio, Shigure pondra la mente y la vida de Aki de cabeza y debera decidir si olvidar un recuerdo hermoso o formar un nuevo futuro


LA CHICA DE UN RECUERDO OLVIDADO

La noche era algo acalorada como de costumbre, terminaba de cazar monstruos con la pokepandilla : lucian el ballestero, han el arquero, lonky el tanque y yo simplemente el espadachin no es que me quiera dar aires de perfeccion pero a pesar de haber entrenado cuatro semanas con la katana y la dominaba a muy buen nivel. -bueno ahora a donde vamos muchachos- dijo lucian de forma amistosa -no se, me siento algo cansado - dijo han algo jadeante y sediento -yo debo irme mama me espera- dijo lonky algo temeroso; A pesar de ser el mas alto del grupo es un chico muy timido y afeminado a veces mas que yo y eso que soy el "princeso" del grupome quede en silencio mirando al horizonte. Los altarias volaban de una forma armonica que casi parecia utopica

me daban ganas de llorar porque en la falda de la colina veia a varios cazadores y entrenadores con sus parejas. -¿Todavia piensas en ella?- me dijo Lucian

-lo siento sabes que es alguien dificil de olvidar- dije de forma cansada y casi desanimada

-Viejo ya ha pasado un año superalo lyra no volvera contigo- dijo de forma algo brusca. No pude contener mis lagrimas y recordar lo ocurrido.

Lyra era una chica muy extraordinaria : era buena en las batallas pokemon, era graciosa , cantaba, popular,con una voz que no tenia que envidiar a los angeles del coro celestial

Recorde cuando ella se fue con Reimu una chica y chica con comillas de las gordas pues ella resulto ser un chico, todavia recuerdo como todo el grupo quedo en shock. Tras dicha noticia la pareja se distancio de todos nosotros, quiza era porque pensaban que su amor era prohibido sobretodo por el escandalo que terminaron armando en el gremio

-¿Sabes que? - respondi de forma exhaltada, -ya no quiero pensar en "esas" dos- corri raudo a la mesa de la posada a la que estabamos llegando sin darnos cuenta

Revise mi star carrier, le tengo mucho cariño : es perqueño, tiene varias aplicaciones, es una terminal algo generica... pero sirve para todo un poco

-¡Vaya!- dije saltando mientras casi me atoraba con el pedazo de jamon

-¿Y ahora que hiciste?- Pregunto Lucian -yo nada pero acabo de recibir una notificacion de que aceptaron mi solicitud de una persona-

SHIGURE, eso decia en la notificacion

-se ve algo simpatica- dije entusiasmado

Su avatar era hermoso, se parecia a stocking de cierto mundo que no queria recordar

Me levante deprisa de mi asiento les tire el dinero a los chicos y sali corriendo a ver como era la damisela

A primera vista era muy simpatica : de figura esbelta, alta , con un aire de grandeza que inspiraba "pucco" miedo

-Hola- dijo la señorita. -Ho..la mumucho gusto- dije de forma alegre pero algo nerviosa

-¿Porque me enviaste solicitud?- pregunto de forma directa. No sabia que decirle, estaba muy nervioso hacia mucho que no hablaba con una chica que no sea las amigas de toda la vida.

-Me parecias una persona interesante- Dije de forma directa mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado

-¿Que cosas te suelen gustar?- dije de forma algo entusiasmada -Pokemon , final fantasy y ace attorney- Dijo ella de forma amigable mientras cambiaba su avatar a la de Maya fei

-A mi tambien me gustan mucho esos mundos- dije de forma energica y entusiasta , parecia que logramos formar algo de conversacion

-Dime ¿Quieres un combate pokemon?- Dije de forma casi automatica muy desafiante

-Me parece bien, quiero ver tu potencial- dijo ella sin titubear .El combate habia comenzado ; Ella tenia un empoleon y un medicham de nombre "Shiva" -Es por la invocacion de Final Fantasy- dijo de forma amigable. Sabia que tenia que estar alerta esos pokemon suelen dar muchas sorpresas -Gallade Megaevoluciona- subitamente mi gallade comenzo a experimentar la megaevolucion y se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia cuando...

PUM *(ERROR DE CONEXION)*

Me golpee la pierna algo molesto.-Se corto la conexion lo siento mucho- Dijo ella de forma apenada.-Ya sera para otra ocasion-dijo mientras se ajustaba el kimono y se sentaba.

Despues de eso mis recuerdos estan algo nublados,comenzamos a escuchar musicas de diferentes universos : el tema de Final Fantasy VI, los sountracks de pokemon

ect,ect,ect

El tiempo que pasamos conversando fue muy largo pero para mi fue solo un instante

Despues de eso shigure se despidio y se fue a dormir. Pense que solo seria algo unico y que nunca mas hablariamos, pero para suerte , milagro o desgracia me habia equivocado, pues mis aventuras con shigure solo acaban de empezar

FIN


End file.
